


Stop Squirming

by lilac_nights



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilac_nights/pseuds/lilac_nights
Summary: Megatron gives Starscream a bj. That's it.





	Stop Squirming

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and has little to no editing so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Stop squirming.”

Starscream whined at the order. He couldn’t help it. Megatron was surprisingly skilled with oral interfacing and it was driving the poor seeker wild. It was probably that disgustingly long tongue he had that made it feel so good. The mech would wrap it around Starscream’s spike, and while it was slightly terrifying to watch, it felt amazing. 

“Hurry up then! You’re the one who insists on teasing me!” The seeker finally replied, his voice sounding more needy than anything. He shifted in his seat again, ignoring what he had just been told. 

Replying with a grunt, Megatron closed his intake around the seeker’s twitching spike. He could already taste transfluids. They were rather sweet but had a certain tang to them. And he already craved more. His glossa worked the shaft in the meantime, trying to coax more transfluids out. 

Starscream let out another whine, gripping the edge of his seat. Deep in the back of his mind he had always wanted to see Megatron on his knees, sucking his spike and trying not to choke. It had always been an act to humiliate his leader but now that it was actually happening it wasn’t at all like he imagined. Megatron actually wanted to do all that. At least, most of that. His spike was embarrassingly small in all honesty. Starscream chewed his lower lip as he realized that he was the one being humiliated here in the end. 

His train of thought was soon interrupted however as Megatron began to bob his helm, making a rather obscene sound as he moved. Starscream would’ve commented on it if he wasn’t already moaning. His wings fluttered and a shiver ran down his spinal strut. Why did that rusty old bucket-head have to be so good at this?  
His hips bucked and he was met with another grunt of annoyance. The seeker was having a real hard time with the ‘no moving’ rule that had been employed. He tried to stay still, tensing his whole frame up in hopes that he could. But it always failed as he just… Couldn’t. His hips kept bucking and legs twitched and bounced. Soon enough, he was met with a punishment for disobeying.

With his only warning being a growl, Megatron bit down on the seeker’s spike. He didn’t bite too hard, but enough to get the message across that he when he said to stop squirming, he meant it. He really didn’t need to put that much pressure to begin with, as his sharp dentae mixed with the seeker’s sensitivity meant that he’d get a reaction rather easily. And get a reaction he did.

Starscream yelped at the sudden jolt of pain. “Stop it!” He snapped, trying to push Megatron’s helm away. That only angered the mech more as he bit down harder.

“I-I’m sorry, I’ll stop moving, just let go already!” He pleaded as he tried to sit still. If it meant keeping his spike intact he’d gladly do it. The mech locked optics with him and eventually let go, letting the spike fall from his mouth. 

“And you better mean it this time,” he growled, glaring up at the seeker who was already nodding in agreement. Satisfied, the mech smirked and went back to work, his helm bobbing quickly on the seeker’s length. To his delight, more transfluids trickled out into his intake, supplying him with that taste he so adored. He could tell that Starscream was already reaching his limit, as his spike throbbed eagerly and his moans quickened and grew louder. 

It was torture at this point. His hips ached his legs were restless as he continued sitting still. Starscream knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. His helm tilted back, drool dripping down his chin as his intake hung open. He also realized he had been staring. His optics had absentmindedly locked onto Megatron's, who was watching his beloved seeker’s cute little lewd face. The mech raised a brow and Starscream turned his helm, clearly embarrassed. He just wanted to hurry up and finish this. And soon enough he did.

With a few more rough sucks he overloaded. He also broke his ‘no moving’ rule (much to Megatron's distaste) as his leg writhed and hips bucked, wings twitching and fluttering as a shrill moan escaped his lips. A thick stream of transfluids sprayed out from his spike and right into Megatron's intake. The mech eagerly let it fill his mouth, savoring the taste. He continued sucking as Starscream came, wanting to get every last drop. Once he did, he moved back, releasing the seeker’s spike from his mouth. He let out a contented sigh and licked his lips. 

“You’re disgusting,” the seeker commented as he frowned, glaring down his pointed nose at the mech below him.

“And you’re a brat,” Megatron replied, the corner of his mouth curling up as Starscream huffed in annoyance. “Now, time for seconds~”

Before Starscream could protest, his spike was already inclosed in his leader’s maw for a second time. So much for getting over this over with fast.


End file.
